brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Ryan
Leader Ryan, more often called as Prince Ryan, is a descendant of the royal family which ruled Roria before. He loves digging and has Aredia Palace, which also happens to be the Aredia Gym, designed like a mine. He is the fifth Gym Leader in Roria as well, and given his huge interest in mining, he specializes in Ground-type Pokémon. History The player first meets Ryan in Aredia Ruins. When the player arrives, Ryan is confronting 4 Eclipse Grunts, ordering them to return the jewel that they stole from the King's Statue. Just as Ryan is surrounded by the goons, the player rushes into the scene. Ryan informs the player of what is happening and then asks the player for his or her assistance. Ryan instructs the player to take half of the grunts, while he fights another half of them. After the goons are defeated, Ryan thanks the player for the help and gives him or her HM6 Rock Smash. Ryan then returns to Aredia Palace and waits for player's challenge. Ryan designed the interior of Aredia Palace to be a mine with plenty of dirt and stone. Player has to battle his Miners, with 2 of them giving out a shovel and pickaxe respectively. Ryan hides deep below and the player has to dig all the way to the lowest part, then find a spot where it cannot be reached from the above, and dig upward. Eventually Ryan will be spotted and the player can challenge him. Ryan has 5 Pokémon in his team, with most of his Pokémon possessing powerful attacks like Earthquake and Bulldoze which players should be wary of. Water-type and Grass-type Pokémon will come in handy, while Ice-type attacks are crucial for taking down his final Pokémon which also happens to be partly Dragon-type. Be warned that, for the first time among all opponents player has faced in Roria, Ryan's last Pokémon is capable of Mega Evolution! After the player emerges victorious, Ryan gives the player Crater Badge and TM78 Bulldoze. He then requests the player to do him a favour to test if the legend connecting this jewel to the Ruined Castle passed down for centuries is true or not. Ryan entrusts player with the jewel which Team Eclipse failed to rob, hoping the player to unlock the secrets in Aredia Ruins and finally put the past of his family to rest. He expresses his gratitude to the player's bravery one last time and wishes player the best on his or her journey. Personality Ryan has a cool attitude. He is a very happy Trainer in general, but he also does not hesitate to show his side of anger towards people who commit wrong. In fact, he heavily despise those people who treat Pokémon as tools. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Prince Ryan. Aredia Ruins "You will give me that jewel and leave promptly, or things will get real ugly for you guys." "I've warned you fairly. If you do not hand that jewel over now, I will have to take it by force. That jewel has been under my family's protection in this castle for centuries. I'm not about to let some punks walk out of here with it." (Turns to the player) "Oh, hello young trainer, what an unexpected surprise this is. Yes, I am Aredia City's gym leader, but as you can see I'm busy taking care of these goons." "It looks like you already have quite a few badges of your own. You must be pretty tough. Would you mind assisting me in battling these punks? They've stolen a priceless artefact from the pedestal up there and are threatening to take it with them. This castle has been under my family's protection for centuries. If we don't stop them, there's no telling what they will do with it. Will you help me? I'll take this half if you will take that half." "How tough a Pokémon looks does not determine the outcome of a battle. The bond you and your Pokémon share is what will ultimately declare who is winner." "If people like you didn't exist, maybe we wouldn't have to. Either way, we've beaten you. You will hand me that jewel and you will leave at once." (Picks up King's Red Jewel) "Well, that was certainly quite dramatic. Those fools talk a lot about power and destruction. With that attitude I think they will find most of their battles ending with the same results. Anyways, I really owe you for showing up and helping me like that. Here, I want you to have this. (Gives player HM6 Rock Smash) "HM6 contains Rock Smash. It allows you to remove cracker boulders that wind up in your way along your path. You won't be able to use Rock Smash outside of battle without the Aredia City Gym's badge, though. I'll head back and open the palace now. It would be an honour to have a battle with you. The jewel that Team Eclipse tried stealing is actually a significant part of this castle's history. There's an ancient legend tied with it. That's a story for another day, though. I must be off now. I'll be waiting for you in the gym." Aredia Gym "Hey, you found me! Glad to see you could make it to my gym after all. When I'm not chasing bandits out of Old Aredia ruins, I spend my time here at the gym battling aspiring trainers. As a prince, I wanted my gym to resemble a prince's palace on the outside, but inside it's all dirt, haha. My Pokémon enjoy coming down here and tunneling through the ground. I think you'll find that we have the advantage with my Pokémon being Ground-type. Before we battle, I want to thank you again for your help at the ruins. With that said, I wont be going easy on you in this battle." * After defeating Ryan: "I dig your technique!" "After watching you battle those Team Eclipse goons, I knew that you would not be an easy opponent. You turned out to be even tougher than I expected! That's why I'm happy to award you with the Crater Badge!" (Gives player Crater Badge) "The Crater Badge enables trading for Pokémon up to level 70. Like I told you earlier, the Crater Badge also enables you to use Rock Smash outside of battle. While on your journey you may sometimes find that there are cracked boulders that stand in the way of your path. Rock Smash allows your Pokémon to clear those obstacles so that you can keep adventuring! I'd also like you to have this TM." (Gives player TM78 Bulldoze) "That TM contains the move Bulldoze. It's a helpful Ground-type move that also reduces the speed of opponents you strike. Now, there is one last favour I would like to ask of you before you leave. I have with me the jewel that Team Eclipse tried stealing from Old Aredia Ruins. It has always been the duty of the living prince to protect this jewel within the Ruins. There is a legend that has been passed down for centuries that pertains to the ruins and this jewel. I don't know if they are true or not, but I think it's time to put the legend to the test. You have proven yourself a very brave and worthy trainer. I want you to take this." (Gives player King's Red Jewel) "There is a slot on the pedestal in the ruins that the jewel fits into. You may be capable of unlocking the ruins' great secret. I trust you with this because your intentions seem pure, and it's time that my family's past be laid to rest. It is your choice now to return and face any challenges that may lie in those ruins or to continue on your adventure. I thank you one last time for your help and bravery. I wish you the best on your journey." Battles |- |- |Attack1=Ice Beam|Attack2=Slam|Attack3=Muddy Water|Attack4 = Bulldoze}} |- |Attack1=Aqua Tail|Attack2=Thunder Fang|Attack3 = Iron Tail|Attack4 = Bulldoze}} |- |Attack1=Bulldoze|Attack2=Dazzling Gleam|Attack3=Shadow Ball|Attack4=Psychic|Ability = Levitate}} |- |Attack1=Metal Claw|Attack2=X-Scissor|Attack3 = Poison Jab}} |- |Attack1=Iron Head|Attack2=Fire Fang|Attack3=Dragon Claw|Attack4=Bulldoze}} |- Items Prince Ryan has given the player the following items: Trivia * The name of Ryan came from an Irish surname and was derived from Ó Riain meaning "descendent of Rían", which means "little king", hence making a connection between his name to the noble family. * Ryan is based on Dummiez — creator of The Quarry, hence the mining and Ground-type speciality. * Ryan is the first Gym Leader in Roria to have a unique Trainer Class, being referred as "Prince Ryan" instead. This is later on followed by the final Gym Leader Captain B. 5 R